Usuario Blog:Sebastiancoop/Los nominados son...
La academia de artesy ciencias cinematograficas de hollywood dio a conocer ayer las candidaturas de la 84 edicion de los premios oscar, que se entegaran el proximo 26 de febrero en una gran gala en el teatro thumb|282pxkodak de los angeles. Mejor pelicula "the artist" "The descedendants" "extremely loud & incredibly close" "the help" "hugo" "midnight in paris" "moneyball" "the tree of life" "war horse" Mejor actor principal Demian bichir-"a better life" george clooney-"The descendants" jean dujardin-"The artist" gary oldman-"tinker tailor soldier spy" brad pitt-"moneyball" Mejor actriz principal glenn close-"albert nobbs" viola davis-"The help" rooney mara-"the girl with the dragon tatoo" mery! streep-"the iron lady" michelle williams-"my week with marilyn" Mejor director Michel Hazanavicius "The artist" Alexander Payne "The descendants" Martin Scorsese "Hugo" Woody Allen "Midniight in Paris" Terrence Malick Mejor actor secundario Kenneth Branagh "My week with Marilyn" Jonah Hill "Moneyball" Nick Nolte "Warrior" Christopher Plummer "Beginners" Max Von Sydow "Extremely loud and incredibly close" Mejor actriz secundaria Bérénice Bejo "The artist" Jessica Chastain "The help" Melissa McCarthy "Bridesmaids" Janet McTeer "Albert Nobbs" Octavia Spencer "The help" Mejor guion original Michael Hazanavicius "The artist" Kristen Wiig y Annie Mumulo "Bridesmaids" Margin call"Woody Allen "Midnight in Paris" Asghar Farhadi "A separation" J.C. Chandor "Margin call" Mejor guion adaptado Nat Faxon, Alexander Payne, Jim Rash "The descendants" John Logan "Hugo" George Clooney y Grant Heslov "The ides of march" Aaron Sorkin y Steven Zaillian "Moneyball" Bridget O’Connor, Peter Straughan "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy" Mejor pelicula animada "A cat in Paris" "Chico & Rita" "Kung Fu Panda" "Puss in boots" Mejor pelicula extranjera "Bullhead" (Bélgica) "Monsieur Lazhar" (Canadá) "Nader and Simin: A separation" (Irán) "Footnote" (Israel) "In darkness" (Polonia) Mejor Fotografia "The artist" "The girl with the dragon tattoo" "Hugo" "The tree of life" "War horse" Mejor banda sonora "The adventures of Tintin" "The artist" "Hugo" "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy" "War horse" Mejor cancion "Man or muppet" ("The muppets") "Real in Rio" ("Rio") Mejor montaje "The artist" "The descendants" "Hugo" "The girl with the dragon tattoo" "Moneyball" Mejor direccion artistica "The artist" "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" "Hugo" "Midnight in Paris" "War horse" Mejor vestuario "Anonymous" "The artist" "Hugo" "Jane Eyre" "W.E." Mejor maquillaje Martial Corneville, Lynn Johnston y Matthew W. Mungle "Albert Nobbs" Mark Coullier y J. Roy Helland "The Iron Lady" Nick Dudman, Amanda Knight y Lisa Tomblin "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" Mejores efectos especiales Tim Burke, David Vickery, Greg Butler y John Richardson "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" Scott Farrar, Scott Benza, Matthew Butler y John Frazier "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" Rob Legato, Joss Williams, Ben Grossman y Alex Henning "Hugo"Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, R. Christopher White y Daniel Barrett " Rise of the Planet of the Apes"Erik Nash, John Rosengrant, Dan Taylor y Swen Gillberg "Real Steel" Mejor sonido Ded Adair, Ron Bochar, Dave Giammarco y Ed Novick "Moneyball" Tom Fleischman y John Midgley "Hugo" David Parker, Michael Semanick, Ren Klyce y Bo Persson "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" Greg P. Russell, Gary Summers, Jeffrey J. Haboush y Peter J. Devlin "Transformers: Dark of the Moon" Gary Rydstrom, Andy Nielson, Tom Johnson y Stuart Wilson "War Horse" Mejor montaje de sonido Lon Bender y Victor Ray Ennis "Drive" Richard Hymns y Gary Rydstrom "War horse" Ren Klyce "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" Philip Stockton y Eugene Gearty "Hugo" Ethan Van der Ryn y Erik Aadahl "Transformers: Dark of the moon" Mejor pelicula documental "Hell and Back Again" "If a Tree Falls: A Story of the Earth Liberation Front" "Paradise Lost 3: Purgatory" "Pina" "Undefeated" Mejor cortometraje de accion "Pentecost" "Raju" "The shore" "Time freak" "Tuba Atlantic" Mejor cortometraje animado "Dimanche/sunday" "The fantastic flying books of Mrs. Morris Lesmore" "La luna" "A morning stroll" "Wild life" Mejor cortometraje documental "The barber of Birmingham: Foot soldier of the civil rights movement" "God is the bigger Elvis" "Incident in new Baghdad" "Saving Face" "The tsunami and the cherry blossom" Pero este año hay una anticipación extra. Y es que el veterano anfitrión de la entrega de los premios de la Academia de Artes y Ciencias Cinematográficas, Billy Cristal, será quien lleve la batuta este año luego de que Eddie Murphy renunciara. Crystal ha dicho que él y los productores del Oscar están enfocándose en el programa "como aficionados a las películas y a las salas de cine, y en nuestras primeras experiencias en ellas". Vistiendo un esmoquin y bailando entre estatuas enormes del Oscar, el comediante de 63 años admite que "se espera mucho" de su regreso. Insinuó que llevará más allá su enfoque tradicional para la apertura del programa, insertándose en las películas del año. "Algunos de los mejores momentos de mi carrera han ocurrido en el escenario de los Oscares", dijo "Estoy muy contento de estar otra vez allí". Esta será la novena ocasión en que Crystal será el anfitrión de la premiación. La última vez en que lo hizo fue en 2004. Sólo Bob Hope ha presentado más ediciones, con 19 ceremonias entre 1940 y 1978. La ceremonia anual de los Premios de la Academia, en su 84a edición, será el 26 de febrero. Fuente:Univision Categoría:Entradas